A Step Away From Falling
by estie793
Summary: Since returning to the Shire, Peregrin Took has found himself to be quite the ladies man. Will any lass ever be able to keep his attention? Pippin doesn't think so, but perhaps he is wrong... I own nothing. Dedicated to Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I decided to attempt a Peregrin/Diamond story, since I had so much fun with my Merry/Estella one. I am not entirely sure of where I am going with this, but here it is, regardless. The chapters are super short. I am sorry for that, but hey, there's a lot going on, and you are all lucky to be getting this! Thank you, Heidi Erickson, for pressuring me into letting you see this. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

"Posie, you wouldn't mind getting me an ale, would you?" Peregrin Took asked the pretty young lass with a wink and smile. She smiled and ran to do his bidding, as any of the lasses around him would have done.

When she was gone, he turned his attention to the lass closest to him. He thought twice about being flirtatious once he saw who it was, for she was Rosamond Goodbody, the lass that Merry had last courted. At once, Pippin thought of a million reasons to berate Merry for ending the relationship between them. Rosamond was beautiful, pleasant company, and rich as well. It would have been advantageous for Meriadoc marry her.

Pippin cast a glance at his elder cousin, who was on the other side of the dance floor, and silently asked for permission to be friendly to Rosa. Merry granted it with a dismissive wave of his hand. Pippin grinned at the prospect of a new conquest and quickly charmed her into sitting on his knee while he told her exaggerated stories of his more grand adventures.

'Far too easy,' he thought when she consented to be placed on his lap.

It was not an unusual dance for Pippin. He had his fun teasing and flirting with the eligible young ladies, he danced with many, and got goodbye kisses from a few, and then headed home to talk about which lass he should next pursue with Merry.

Though when Pippin walked through the door of the Crickhollow house, he saw Merry smoking his pipe with his arms crossed, and a displeased expression marred his face. Pippin quirked an eyebrow and asked what was wrong. Merry's answer surprised him.

"You shouldn't toy with them like that," he said.

"What?" Pippin wondered.

"All those lasses that swarm around you wherever you go. You should not be flirting with them, especially since you have no intentions of marrying any of them."

"You sound like my father, Merry! If this is about Rosa, then I won't talk to her anymore."

Merry shook his head. "No, it's not about Rosamond, trust me. Ending our courtship was the best thing I've ever done. But you need to at least settle for one lass, Pippin. Just because you could court all the lasses in the Shire at once doesn't mean you should."

Pippin was silent for a moment before deciding that Merry was jealous. He took in a deep breath before declaring, "Merry, you need a new girl!"

Merry sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Pip, I want a break from lasses. Please don't try to set me up with anyone."

Pippin was amazed that any lad would want a break from lasses more than willing to be courted. He had not understood Merry's desire to disband the crowd of girls that seemed to come to him like flies to honey. Pippin was enjoying it. Wouldn't most lads? No, there was at least one who wouldn't.

"Merry, why do you want to be like Sam all of a sudden? Only thinking one lass is beautiful enough for your attentions, only one lass deserves you as a suitor..."

Merry shook his head. "Sam isn't like that, and you know it. But what is so wrong with being like Sam? He fell in love with Rosie a long time ago and has never wanted anyone else. She wants him as well. Mark my words; they will be married by summertime. More likely in the spring."

Pippin looked skeptical. "Merry, he told me he hasn't even held her hand yet."

"Just wait and watch. Frodo sees more than both of us, you know. He shares my opinion."

"Whatever you say, Merry. I'm off to bed. G'night!"

"Night, Pippin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, the first chapter isn't much. Review anyways. Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Annnnd... here is chapter two! I just finished "I Would Not Kiss Him," so now I don't feel guilty about working this. Thanks Rachel and Heidi for reviewing already. I love you guys.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

"And then we were surrounded," Pippin said, his voice tense. Daisy, Marigold, Emerald, and Bluebelle all gasped and moved closer in suspense.

"Then what happened?" Emerald pressed.

"Well, the Orcs picked up Merry, and I tried to save him. But there were just too many Orcs, and only one little hobbit. What was I to do? I had to let myself be captured so that I could help my kinsman."

"Oh, you're so brave!" Daisy squealed.

"And noble!" Bluebelle added.

"And handsome!" Marigold pitched in.

"And," a male voice called, "He needs to leave. Come on, Pip!" said Merry. "We've got to go see Frodo!"

Pippin stood and left the lasses with a wink and a very Tookish grin before following Merry down the lane to Bag End.

"Why are we going to see Frodo again?"

Merry smiled. "He told me Sam had something to tell us."

"Is about him and Rosie?"

"That would be my guess."

Pippin began to wonder if Merry had perhaps been right. He became more and more anxious to arrive at Bag End to see if what Merry suspected was indeed going to happen.

His steps quickened and eventually he and Merry were both running and laughing like little ones who couldn't wait to get to a birthday party.

They knocked on Bag End's green door but didn't wait for an answer before entering the hobbit hole.

They made their way to the front parlor immediately. There sat Frodo, holding a warm cup of tea tightly in both hands. He was facing Sam, who was smiling as Pippin hadn't seen him smile since before the Quest. There was someone else in the room too, someone who seemed to be attached, quite literally, to Sam at the moment: Rosie Cotton.

Pippin grinned. So Merry had been right. Sam and Rose were going to be married. There were no other words needed than—

"Rose and I are to be married as soon as the party field is presentable."

Congratulations were given, though Merry and Pippin were forced to give Sam a pat on the back instead of a friendly embrace, for Rose had her arms around him and looked as though she would not let go for anything.

"Afraid he's going to run away on you again?" Pippin teased.

Rosie grinned, but nodded and snuggled closer to her betrothed. "He's promised me otherwise," she said, "But I just want to make sure."

Pippin did not fail to notice the deep shade of red that crept over Sam's face when she said that, and he laughed when Rose kissed Sam's cheek, making him blush even more.

Pippin wished them every happiness, and he had no doubt that they would attain it together.

The evening was passed with teasing comments, good food, and Rosie never once letting go of Sam's hand. The hobbits stayed up late into the night talking of old times when Sam was too shy to speak to Rosie. Frodo eventually offered to let Merry and Pippin stay for the night once Sam had left with Rose to take her home.

As he and Merry walked to the rooms they would sleep in for the night, Merry said, "Surely you see why someone would want to be like Sam now? Did you see how happy he looked with her?"

"Oh, Merry, that's only because they were just promised to each other!"

Merry seemed to disagree. "Or because they're in love. Don't you ever want to fall in love like that, Pippin?"

The young Took nodded. "Of course I do. I just want to sample a bit of the love every lass has to give before I choose who I want to tie myself down to."

"Oi, you're hopeless," Merry muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that concludes the second chapter of my new story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapters four, five, and six are in the making. They should be up reasonably soon. So... what do you all think of Casey Anthony being decalred not guilty?**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

Pippin was feeling strangely annoyed, an atypical feeling on a night at the Green Dragon.

The reason for his feeling of annoyance was that he could not remember the names of two of the ladies he had effortlessly charmed that night. He couldn't even remember what color hair they had.

'Is it the ale, or was there nothing special about the lasses?' he silently wondered. 'Can't be the ale. I've only had half a pint...'

His musing was interrupted when Lavender Brown sat on his lap.

"Hello there, Pippin!" She batted her eyes and giggled when he grinned at her.

"And hello to you, Miss Brown. How have you been since we last met?" Truly, he wasn't interested, but, if he kept her talking for long enough, he could go back to trying to remember the names of those two pesky lasses. He knew that he had danced with one of them before, because she had told him the same story tonight as she had at the dance. The other one had a high pitched laugh that was enough to drive any lad away.

Pippin closed his eyes and casually put an arm around Lavender's waist and tried to listen to her talking. After another moment thought, he gave a barely audible sigh and looked up.

His eye caught a glimpse of a red headed lass. He followed her with his gaze, wondering if he knew her and hoping she would turn around so he could see her face. She did at last turn around, and she did look vaguely familiar, and altogether very Tookish.

'She must be a distant relative. A pretty distant relative. Perhaps I should go and better acquaint myself with her.'

"And it was ever so funny and the three of us did laugh so..."

"Excuse me, Lavender, but a member of the Took clan has arrived, and I must go welcome her."

Poor Lavender gave him up gallantly enough. "Very well then. I suppose I shall see you some other time".

Pippin smiled apologetically at her. At least she understood. "I suppose you shall." He turned to go chase the new lass he had his sights set on, but before he left, he turned to Lavender. "You know, Merry has been a bit lonely since he ended his courtship with Rosamond. Maybe you could keep him company for me?"

She gave a noncommittal nod. "I'll think about it."

"Thank you." With that, Pippin began the task of finding the Tookish redhead. It was not a difficult task. Even in the dim light of the Green Dragon, her hair was visible. It was so different from anyone else's in the crowd of hobbits. Before he knew it, he was behind her.

He tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped.

"Oh!" she exclaimed angrily, but when she turned around and saw Peregrin Took, her face turned a shade of red to rival her hair.

"Hello, Miss. I couldn't help but notice that you have quite a few features that resemble those of my family in the Northfarthing. You wouldn't happen to be a North-Took, would you?"

She looked down at her feet. "I am."

"And what would your name be, miss?"

"Diamond," she nearly whispered.

Wondering why she wouldn't look at him suddenly made him even more annoyed than he had been before. "Well, it is very nice to meet you. I am Peregrin Took, the future Thain."

"I know," she quietly said.

"Do you?" He feigned surprise.

Diamond still would not look at him. He only had a view of the top of her head. "Yes," she answered.

"Diamond, I got the... Peregrin? Peregrin Took?"

Pippin turned and his eyes lit up. "Isengrim!"

The two lads both grinned and shook hands.

"Why, Pippin! I haven't seen you since before you disappeared! Why it was…it was at Old Bilbo's birthday party that I saw you last! I see you've reacquainted yourself with Diamond," he commented.

"Oh, um, reacquainted?" Pippin asked.

"I'm sure you've met her before. She's my youngest sister, but as you can see, she is shy, aren't you, Di?"

Diamond blushed and looked at the floor.

"There's no need to be shy," Pippin told her. "I promise I don't bite!"

Normally, a lass would look up at him now, smile, and perhaps even begin to flirt. Diamond didn't. She continued to stare at the ground. This frustrated Pippin. Why wouldn't she look at him? That was all he wanted! He just wanted to look at her face instead of her hair.

"Well, we had better be going. We are here visiting our sister Opal. She's just had her first child, you know, and her husband asked if we could go and buy him some ale. He won't leave her side, but he's desperate for a drink. I've got the finest brew in the house, and we ought to be getting back now. We will have to see you again before we head back to Long Cleeve."

"Certainly," Pippin said as the two siblings walked away. Diamond looked back at him, and he was finally able to get a good look at her face. She was quite beautiful, he decided, but her shyness was irritating. She was one lass he had no desire to see again!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ta-da, I guess. Feel like reviewing? I think you should. The review button thinks so too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello all, here is chapter four.**

**Lucy Kay: I was confused when I read your review because I read the first Harry Potter book and thought it was dumb. I asked my sister, and she explained. I laughed. So, as you can see, no, naming her Lavander Brown was not on purpose. **

Chapter Four

Over the next weeks, Pippin and Isengrim met at the Green Dragon quite often. Many times, Isengrim would bring his sister along, and she would do nothing but sit and stare at her hands in her lap the whole time. On occasion, Pippin would try to get her to speak, but he rarely succeeded in getting more than three words at a time out of her.

One day, when Diamond had elected to stay home and play with her new nephew, Pippin asked,

"Is your sister always so quiet?"

"No, not always. She has always been quiet, but around others she is painfully shy. It makes mother angry. She doesn't think Di will ever get married because she's too afraid to speak to any lad."

Pippin motioned to the barmaid to bring him another ale. "Well, she's very nice to look at, if you don't mind my saying so. Surely there have been some lads who have come to call on her?"

"Oh, yes, there have been a few. Most of them only wanted to court her for the same reason you mentioned though; because she's pretty. Diamond is timid, and when those lads were ready to kiss her goodnight, she was only ready to begin speaking freely around them."

"Does she even want to be married?" He thanked the barmaid and winked at her before turning back to his relation.

"Yes, she does, but I don't think she wants it just yet, or at least… she hasn't met any lad she wants to marry just yet. But even if she has, she'd never tell me for fear of being teased, and she'd be too shy to approach him herself."

Pippin took a sip of his ale. "A shame, really, she's so pretty. Too bad her shyness makes her annoying."

"But she isn't like that all the time, Pippin. Surely you've noticed her talking to Rosie Cotton? And she even talks to Rosie's beau!"

"She talks to Sam?" Pippin asked, surprised.

"Yes."

"Well, why won't she talk to me?"

"She's only like that around people she doesn't know well. You must make her nervous or something. I'm just going to tell you though, she's overly emotional, an annoying trait, and she's always trying to please someone with the jobs she does. If you tell her she did something wrong or didn't do it well enough, she'll start crying. She loves music too. Father thinks that's why she doesn't talk. She just expresses herself through her music. Father has gotten her some kind of instrument every year since I can remember for his birthday, and she knows how to play all of them, even though she has never been taught. You give her something that makes music and in half and hour, she's got it figured out."

Pippin gave his distant cousin a skeptical look. "Half an hour?"

"She's a prodigy, I swear. If she wasn't so scared of being in front of people, she would probably be quite the performer. I'm sorry I've brought her along so much when you don't like her. I just assumed… with all the flirting…"

"I really just want her to look at me, that's all. Most girls can't get enough of me and she wouldn't even give me the time of day if I asked."

Isengrim nodded slowly. "You know, Pippin, I am tempted to say that I'd give anything to have the lasses fawn over me like they do over you, but remember that none of those girls are going to stick by you when times get tough. They'll be gone in an instant. You should probably try to find someone who will love you for you, instead of your fame or position."

Pippin nodded, and seemed to be contemplating the words, but on the inside, he merely laughed. Now both Isengrim and Merry were lecturing him. They were both just jealous, that was it. He did not need to pay them any attention. Merry was upset about Rosamond, and Isengrim wanted the attention Pippin always got. It was that simple. There was no need for Pippin to stop enjoying the benefits of being famous, was there?

* * *

><p><strong>Yay. Now I need to finish chapter six. Heidi, I think Frodo is going to show up, just so ya know. ;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Painfully short. Chapter six is coming, and seven is almost done though, so you have that to look forward to. Now, it's more meds and back to bed for me.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

Diamond sat in her sister's bedroom, cuddling Nolfarm, her baby nephew. Her brother had left her behind today. Again. She could not decide if she was happy or upset. This meant that she did not have to be around strangers, and worse, strange lads. But there was that one lad, Peregrin Took, her distant relation, one of the four Travelers, an adventurer. A handsome adventurer. She could not bring herself to speak with him, but she stared at him when he was not looking. He never noticed, even when she sat directly across the table from him. Isengrim noticed, but he never said anything, for which Diamond was grateful.

She could never tell anyone, but she had harbored feelings for Pippin ever since she was a tweenager. It hurt her that he didn't remember her at all. Then again, why should he? She had never gone out of her way to talk to him. She couldn't! She daren't! And now, she had even more reason not to! He was not only the future Thain, but a well respected and well known hobbit! He had saved the Shire! He had been to far off places that she had never even heard of! What did Peregrin Took want with timid little Diamond?

"Nothing," she whispered to herself. "He wants nothing to do with me."

Nolfarm's face crinkled up in momentary discomfort, and then relaxed again and in his sleep, he sighed contentedly. Diamond wondered how it must feel for her sister to know that this baby boy, this gift from heaven, was totally dependant on his mother for survival. What a responsibility! Loving the baby was the easy part, Diamond knew. How could one not love the tiny creature, with his patch of dark hair and curious eyes, little toothless mouth and perfect hands and feet? The hard part was waking up in the late watches of the night to feed the baby, change his nappy, or simply hold him and sing lullabies till he drifted back into dreamland. Yet, her sister and brother-in-law did all these things with joy because they loved their baby.

"It's almost like… like I am in love with him," Opal told her younger sister earlier that day. "It's not the same feeling I get when I think about my husband, no, but every time I think of Nolfarm I get this rosy feeling, and I can't help but smile."

Diamond wanted to experience a love like that someday, whether it would be for her husband or her baby. She would even settle for loving a friend that way. Her shy nature had kept her from being close to anyone but her siblings while she was growing up. Most hobbits told her she was not good with people.

"Perhaps that's true," she said softly. "I don't like to be around others, and if I don't know them, I get so nervous I can barely speak."

It irked her mother to no end, though Lillybell still loved her daughter dearly. Her father on the other hand, always told her that she would change.

"Someday, you will meet someone, and that someone will go so far to befriend you that you will want to open up to others. Until then, keep trying, my pretty girl. You'll get there eventually, I know you will."

But would she ever get there? Would anyone ever be willing to befriend the redhead who was quieter than a mouse? Well, that Rosie Cotton lass… she was the one person in Hobbiton that Diamond felt comfortable around. Rose had a very expressive face, and she was always so kind and bubbly. It made Diamond smile just to be around her.

Rosie had someone she loved though, and Diamond never wanted to take up the time that Rosie spent with her dear Samwise. Perhaps she could make another friend while she was here. It was always hard for her, being the one to initiate the friendship, but maybe it would be good for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Double update for you as a result. There is a reason... I'm getting married. :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

"Diamond, you have to come!' Isengrim insisted.

"Why?" she whined.

Isengrim sighed. "Because, I already told Pippin you were coming. Rosie Cotton will be there. It's not as if you'll be the only lass. Di, it's just tea!"

Diamond timidly looked up at her brother. "But it's at Frodo Baggins' home."

Isengrim gave his sister a funny look before it melted away into a mix of understanding and annoyance. "You don't need to be frightened of him."

Diamond knew this was true. Rosie had told her Frodo was very kind and good, but all the rumors she had heard about him since coming to Hobbiton were enough to make any hobbit wonder. "Well," Diamond said at last. "Who else will be there?"

"Merry Brandybuck, Berilac Brandybuck, Pippin's new lass, Lavender Brown, and Sam and Rosie." Diamond looked uncertain. "It's just tea. It'll be good for you to go."

"Alright."

Rosie welcomed Diamond with a girlish squeal and a hug. "I am so glad you came! It was going to be simply dreadful if you didn't show!"

"I'm glad to see you too, Rosie," Diamond smiled.

"We're having tea in the back parlor, but I want you to meet Mr. Frodo first." Rosie drug her friend into the room right off of the entry way, and Diamond was greeted with the sight of a somber looking hobbit sitting close to the fire with a book in his hand. He looked up when he heard the lasses enter his study, and Diamond almost gasped audibly when looked at her. She had never seen such eyes! She could see pain, sorrow, loss, suffering, but also love. Yes, there was much love in his eyes.

"Miss Diamond, I presume?" he asked, standing to greet her.

"Mr. Baggins," she said quietly.

He smiled. "Just Frodo, please."

Diamond felt herself smiling in return. "Then it's just Diamond, please." She wondered at the feeling of ease she had around him. It was odd, but when he had looked at her, she felt as though she already knew him, and had for a long time. Suddenly, she detested the rumors that flew around town just as much as Sam and Rose did. She felt sympathy wash over her, and she longed to take away every pain he had ever suffered, even though she knew it to be impossible. She wanted to be his friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Part Two of the double update. Be sure to review! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven<span>

Diamond's newfound joy was almost quelled though, when she entered the back parlor and saw Pippin with Lavender. Though she knew that it was a fool's hope, she had still entertained the idea that he might give her some attention. She had forgotten about Lavender though. When she saw Pippin take the other lasses hand, she looked down and tried her hardest not to be disappointed.

'Why do I even fancy him?' she thought. "I barely know him! I only know what others say about him. And I know that he is brave. And funny. And smart. And handsome…'

But then, Frodo asked her to sit next to him, and she gave a small nod, trying to dispel thoughts of Pippin and to focus on befriending Frodo.

She quietly observed him throughout the visit. He did not eat much, at least, not as much as a hobbit should, and he did not speak unless he felt what he had to say was important. He did not participate in the gossip that Lavender started, and rarely said anything about another hobbit unless it was encouraging. It was a refreshing change from the norm, Diamond decided.

Meanwhile, Pippin was growing more and more frustrated. Diamond had spoken more today than he had ever heard before, and yet, she had not said a word to him. She hadn't even greeted him! She had just looked at him and ducked her head as she always did. What infuriated him most though, was the way that she was talking to Frodo. Anytime he addressed her, she always had something to say. She smiled and laughed quietly with him, and seemed to be enjoying herself more than Pippin thought possible for her to do.

Still, he felt he was hiding his irritation well until Frodo looked at him with a slightly raised eyebrow. Then he knew he had been caught brooding. He purposed then not to let it bother him, and reached for Lavender's hand once again. He found his eyes wandering back to Diamond though, and admiring how pretty she was. Lavender was nice to look at, no one could deny, but Diamond's red hair, perfect, pink lips and bright eyes were enough to drive any lad mad.

'What is wrong with me?' he berated himself. 'Why am I letting it bother me so much? She's only one lass. The rest of them adore me. I can let that go.'

Frodo had taken notice of Pippin's attitude. He knew that Merry was the only other one who had noticed that something was amiss, and Frodo knew he would get Pippin to tell him eventually. However, the things one could learn through simply watching another's eyes were amazing, and Frodo had learned quite a bit in the five minutes that had passed. Frodo now knew that Pippin was angry because Diamond would not talk to him, or even look at him. Pippin thought she was pretty, and he wanted her to find him handsome as well. He wanted to be thinking about Lavender, but he kept thinking of Diamond North-Took.

Frodo found the whole situation rather amusing. He was anxious to see where everything would lead. Wherever it led, he was sure it would end with Pippin courting Diamond, no matter for how short a time. It was obvious that Pippin wanted her to be as in love with him as every other lass seemed to be, even if the young Took didn't realize it just yet. Frodo was sure he would go to great and probably foolish lengths to get what he wanted as well. Whether or not Diamond was interested at this point, Frodo had no idea. What he was sure of was this; while Diamond and Isengrim remained in Hobbiton, Pippin would find no rest.


End file.
